Heart of Darkness
by Miratete
Summary: Pre-movie. Gloyd Orangeboar falls in love for the first time, but the affair is doomed from the beginning. Will he defy King Candy to be with the ones he loves? Can he keep his heart hidden from everyone else? A tragic Sturm und Drang tale set in Sugar Rush.
1. The Rescue

**Heart of Darkness**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**What's going on in this candy-coated heart of darkness?**

**~Wreck-It Ralph**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 1: The Rescue**

-o-o-o-o-o-

Gloyd eased his kart to the side of the road and unlatched the hood. He wasn't exactly happy with the performance of the new air filtering system he'd installed on the Kernel. Perhaps if he opened the intakes further...

He'd expected to do some tweaking to the system while the engine was hot, and had brought along his work gloves and a toolkit. And so he pulled on the gloves and opened the hood. But just as he was getting out a couple of screwdrivers, a tiny voice floated from the forest at the side of the track.

"Help! Please! Help!" it cried in high-pitched tones.

Looking over, he could see a candy-citizen running toward him, one of Taffyta's fans. Her heart-shaped face was all panic. Her dark eyes were open wide and ran with frightened tears. "Help me! Please, you must help!"

"What's wrong?"

"My sister! She's trapped in the river! Please will you come?" she whimpered, tugging at his arm.

Gloyd looked down at the terrified thing, tiny white hands gripping his wrist. "I'll do what I can. Where is she?"

"Here, this way. She's in the river."

The lollipop girl ran off into the forest, Gloyd following closely behind, and they soon arrived at the bank of what Gloyd recognized to be the Pink Lemonade River. The girl pointed at a group of gumdrops midstream. Amidst them another of Taffyta's fans clung to them, mewling like a scared kitten.

Gloyd appraised the situation. The girl was holding tightly to the slippery gumdrops, terrified of being swept downstream. The river here ran deep and fast. But as bad as her predicament looked, he also saw that he could rescue her. He ran back into the forest and tugged several licorice vines off of the ground, and then tied them together securely into a long rope. The first lollipop girl watched closely, wringing her tiny hands with worry.

He lashed one end of the licorice rope around a bank-side tree, and then called to the girl caught in the river. "Hold on! I'm coming for you!" He hurriedly took off his hat, jacket, and shoes, and then wrapped the rope twice around his waist before tying it. Turning to the other candy girl, he instructed her: "I'm going in after her. When I've brought her back to the bank, help me get her out of the river."

"Anything you say, Mister Orangeboar!" she squeaked.

Gloyd couldn't help but smirk at the mention of his name coming off the lips of one of Taffyta's fans.

Gloyd ran upstream as far as his rope would let him, and then he dove into the river of lemonade. Confidently he then swam downstream with the current and out to the gumdrops where the little lollipop girl was hanging on for dear life, clawing at the gum with her fingers to prevent being taken away by the rushing waters. "Grab onto the rope!" he told her. "I'm going to swim you back to shore."

He pushed the rope toward her and put his arm around her waist as she grabbed onto it. "Ready?" he asked when she appeared to have a good grip.

"Yes!" she whimpered.

"Let's go. Just keep holding tightly to the rope. That's all you have to do. Just hold tight to it. I'll keep your head up and move us back to shore."

And they did just that, following the natural arc of the rope as it gracefully swung them across the slightly cloudy pink water. At that point the other girl met them at the bank and pulled her twin to safety.

On dry land again, the dripping candy girl fell into her sister's arms, crying and shivering. "I was so scared!" she wept.

"I was too!"

They kissed each other and then turned to Gloyd. "You saved me," blurted the wet one, her voice tremulous. "Thank you, Mister Orangeboar."

"Please, call me Gloyd," he said modestly.

"Thank you, Gloyd. You were so brave."

He smiled. "I'm just glad I happened to be here. Otherwise you could have been in that river a long time."

"I might have drowned."

"Yep. Well you're safe now." Gloyd stood and nodded to them. "I'm getting back to my kart now. You girls be careful out here. You're a long way from town." And then he paused. "What are you doing so far from town?" he questioned.

"Oh, just out walking," said the first girl quickly.

"Well just watch your step. I won't always be around to rescue you," he grinned, and then turned to leave.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day Gloyd went straight home after the Random Roster Race and pulled the Kernel into the driveway. As he came up the walk, he noticed that someone had pulled the broken tree branch off of the pavers. It had fallen in some rough winds a week ago, but he'd left it there, simply stepping over it, planning on dealing with it eventually. But someone had beaten him to it.

And on coming to the front door he discovered that someone was inside already. Entering, he called out: "Hello! Who's here?"

Immediately two figures appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, whom he immediately recognized as the two strawberry lollipop girls he'd helped the previous day. At least he could assume they were the two. The candy-citizens all looked alike. But why else would Taffyta's fans be here? One was wearing his apron, which he never wore himself, and she greeted him happily. "Gloyd! Welcome home!"

"Yes, welcome home," echoed the other.

"You're the girls from yesterday, right?" he confirmed.

"Yes," they both answered in unison.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, taking off his jacket and tossing it over the back of the couch.

"We wanted to thank you for rescuing me," said the one without the apron. "It was so brave and selfless of you," she gushed. "Most people would have probably said that I should just drown and regenerate."

"So we cleaned up your kitchen and cooked you dinner as a little thank you. It's what we can do to show our appreciation."

"Well that's very nice of you. I didn't know that you could cook."

For a moment the pair looked at each other, something of nervousness on their faces. And then the one in the apron said: "All candy-citizens can cook. How do you think we survive?"

Gloyd laughed, and then the apronless one led him to the table. "I hope you're hungry. We made lots of good food for you."

"Well thank you. This is a nice surprise."

The aproned girl dished out the meal onto three plates and then the girls sat down with him. Bravely Gloyd picked up his fork, unsure of what sort of taste the cooking of a candy-citizen would have, but on sampling it he found he liked it. And when he emptied his plate he even asked for seconds.

Through the meal the girls talked about what they had seen on their walk before the fall into the river, about the rescue, about the day's races, and about Gloyd's kart. "So what were you doing out in that area anyway?" he asked them.

"Oh, just walking. I guess we walked a little too far," said the aproned one.

"Yes. Too far from home."

"How did you end up in the river?"

At the question both girls looked rather confused. "We were trying to cross it upstream, where there were some logs fallen across the water."

"I was leading the way, and suddenly the log I was standing on just...just disappeared."

Gloyd laughed out loud. "Those darn double-stripe logs. They get everyone at some point."

"It's not funny," the girls pouted. "We could have been hurt."

"I almost drowned!"

Gloyd apologized. At least he'd happened to be there and was able to rescue the victim of the log's fickle existence. And as the meal drew to a close and the apron-less girl began to take the plates to the kitchen to wash, a sudden horrible realization hit him. Why hadn't he recognized it before? Every interaction with them had hinted at it. How could he not have seen it earlier?

Gloyd stared at the pair. "You're Evolved!" he exclaimed. "No wonder you didn't want to regenerate when you were caught in that river," he accused.

Evolved was a dirty word in Sugar Rush. Evolved was a crime. Evolved was a social sin.

"Evolved!?"

"You two have evolved! Oh sugar! You could be in so much trouble! I could be in so much trouble!" He stood up and subconsciously backed away from the table.

"We aren't Evolved," protested the one wearing his apron, her face looking guilt-ridden despite her protestation of innocence.

Her sister glanced at her, shock and guilt on her own face. "Sister..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"**Heart of Darkness" continues in Chapter 2: "The Sisters' Secret"**

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Wreck-It Ralph _and all related concepts, characters, worlds, and events are property of Walt Disney Pictures. Original characters and story elements are property of E. Potter, writing under the pen name of Miratete.


	2. The Sisters' Secret

**Heart of Darkness**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**What's going on in this candy-coated heart of darkness?**

**~Wreck-It Ralph**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 2: The Sisters' Secret**

-o-o-o-o-o-

It happened now and then that for some unknown reason a candy-citizen would suddenly and unexplainably grow beyond his or her Code, developing mentally and emotionally. The Evolved were more than the happy-go-lucky lobotomized populace, whose lives centered around showing up at the races to cheer.

The Evolved thought. They could hold an intelligent conversation. They asked questions. They gave themselves names. They tried to learn. They sometimes even developed an interest in religion. They developed emotions beyond the joy and fear their kind were programmed to have.

Five years ago King Candy had suddenly cracked down on the Evolved. "They're not supposed to be this way," he'd told his subjects. "Their Code has been corrupted. They're like that pesky little Glitch out there."

And here was Gloyd sitting across his dinner table from two of them. They looked no different from Taffyta's regular fans. He could have looked over a whole stand full of Evolved and not noticed anything otherwise about them. Except perhaps the eyes. There was something of an intelligence in them, something of an understanding.

"We'll go," said the aproned one, rising from the table quietly and stepping away.

"No, don't go," said Gloyd, reaching for her as she moved away. "Look, I'm okay with it. I met an Evolved guy once, and he was really cool."

The non-aproned one paused. "Who was he?"

"I don't know if he had a name. He was one of Adorabeezle's green peppermints."

"What happened to him? Was he...?"

Gloyd glanced nervously to the side. "I'm not sure. We met once, and that was it. I don't know if King Candy got him."

For the first couple months of the crackdown, any Evolved that were caught had been smashed to pieces by the guards in the main square of the town, forcing them to regenerate. Apparently that was enough to end the aberration, and the poor thing would regenerate anew, pure and uncorrupted, absent of memories and the stain of intelligence, unaware that he or she had ever lived an unwanted existence.

After that phase of what were essentially public executions, any Evolved that were caught were dragged away by the guards, never to be seen again.

The non-aproned girl rushed to his side. "He could just be hiding. It's possible to hide being Evolved."

"It can't be that easy to hide. I figured out what you two were."

"We'll be going..." said the other one nervously. She untied the apron and took her sister's arm and drew her away. "You'll never see us again, so you won't get in trouble."

"Wait. Don't go. I want you to stay. You can hide here."

"Why? Why ever would you want to harbor criminals?"

Gloyd paused. They had a point. Why would he want them around? "I...I guess I kinda like you two. And I feel kinda responsible for you ever since I pulled you out of the river."

"Oh?" the pair asked in unison.

"You did save me," said one.

"Do you have names?"

"We do."

"What did you name yourselves?"

"It's not important," said the aproned girl, her defenses rising yet again. Caution—that was another trait of the Evolved. "We must be off. It will be a long day tomorrow."

"Will you come back? Ever? To visit?"

The twins looked at each other, and then back at Gloyd. "It's best if we don't, now that you know what we are."

"I don't mind that you're Evolved. In fact I like you the better for it. I mean it. You can come here any time you want, just as long as no one sees you coming or going."

The two looked at each other again. "We'll think about it..." was their non-committal conclusion.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"**Heart of Darkness" continues in Chapter 3: "Strawberry Nights"**

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Wreck-It Ralph _and all related concepts, characters, worlds, and events are property of Walt Disney Pictures. Original characters and story elements are property of E. Potter, writing under the pen name of Miratete.


	3. Strawberry Nights

**Heart of Darkness**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**What's going on in this candy-coated heart of darkness?**

**~Wreck-It Ralph**

-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 3: Strawberry Nights**

-o-o-o-o-o-

They did come back a couple of days later, much to Gloyd's delight. And this time they had a gift for him.

"Minky, and Impy," repeated Gloyd reverently, looking at the one with the tiny pink bow on her dress and then the one with the tiny white bow on her dress. These barely noticeable twists of ribbon candy were the only visual thing that separated them from the rest of their kind. "Your names are so cute."

The girls clasped each others' hands and giggled. "We chose them ourselves."

"They say that's what the Evolved do. I guess you really are."

"Having a name makes you a real person. Not just a little NPC. A name is power."

"It's true, Gloyd. Think about it. And that's why a name is so important to an Evolved."

"Do you know any other named Evolved?"

The two sisters looked at each other. "We do, but we won't tell you. It's wrong to share the names. Only the person himself is allowed to give you his name."

"So you Evolved have lots of laws to keep each other safe."

"Not lots. Just a few. But we hold them dear. It's hard enough to find the other Evolved already, but we all share this bond of fear."

Gloyd sighed. "Such a shame that it's this way."

"Yes. And there's nothing we can do about it. We're powerless to change the world."

Gloyd was unsure of what to say, but he hugged them both and assured them that they would always be safe with him, and that he would keep their secret hidden.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It went on like this over the next several weeks. The two candy-citizens reappeared about every other day, Gloyd coming home to find that they had again cooked dinner and were now cleaning up his house bit by bit. It was like having two tiny housewives looking after him.

They would eat together, Gloyd telling them of the days races, and the girls talking about the things they'd seen around the stands and about the town, about new words they had learned and things they had seen. Gloyd was always charmed by their innocent observations. After dinner they would play games and tell stories and read to each other.

He looked forward to the time spent with them, even if he felt guilty every time he spent an evening with Minky and Impy. But a guilty pleasure it was. He loved their company, and he loved teaching them things, and he loved watching their excitement and delight at learning something new. They were expanding—growing. Being their teacher—their mentor—made him feel important, as if he had some greater purpose than simply racing.

And then one night, while it was still dark outside, he woke early and went downstairs for a glass of water, only to discover the two sleeping on his sofa. "Popsicle sticks!" he exclaimed and rushed over to them. "What are you doing here?"

The two girls woke and shyly pulled their shared blanket up over themselves, quite aghast at having been discovered. "We didn't want to leave. We wanted to stay close to you."

"You'll make people suspicious if you don't go home, won't you? You need to go before anyone notices that you didn't return home to your cabin!" he said fearfully. The candy-citizens all lived together in barracks-like cabins near the speedway, all sorted according to the racer they cheered for. "I don't want you to be discovered," he pleaded. "You know what could happen if you are. How would I explain why you were here?"

Minky and Impy sighed and nodded in agreement. "If you don't want us to stay here, we'll go home."

Gloyd sighed. "It's not that I don't want you to. It's just that if you're found out...well..." In all honesty, he was secretly delighted to find them downstairs.

"Could we stay the rest of tonight at least?" asked Impy.

Gloyd looked at the clock. Half of the night remained. "All right. But you'll have to leave at dawn. It would be too suspicious if anyone spotted you leaving here."

"Thank you!" they both squealed, flinging their thin arms about his neck and kissing him fondly.

Gloyd giggled and winced under their kisses. "You girls are just too sweet."

"Stay sweet!" Minky chirped, imitating Taffyta.

"C'mon. You don't have to sleep down here." He took their hands and led them upstairs. He shoved his pile of clothes off of the daybed in his room and tucked them down onto it. They'd not brought their maid service into his bedroom yet. "You can sleep here. It's much bigger than the couch."

"Thank you, Gloyd!" Minky giggled.

"We love you, Gloyd," Impy grinned.

"I love...I love..." The words caught in his throat at what he was saying. But seeing the girls hanging in anticipation of the next statement, he knew he couldn't hold back. Their dark eyes blinked at him. Their little lips smiled. "I love you girls too," he said sheepishly.

They squealed joyously and were out of the bed and hugging him again.

"Minky! Impy!" Gloyd protested as they kissed his cheeks. "You have to get some sleep and then go."

"But you love us."

Somehow Gloyd never quite made it back into his own bed. The three of them ended up in a happy cuddle-pile, sleeping with their arms around each other on the daybed.

And after that, on the nights when the girls stayed over, they snuggled together into Gloyd's bed, Minky and Impy cradling the racer as he slept.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"**Heart of Darkness" continues in Chapter 4: "A Public Warning"**

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Wreck-It Ralph _and all related concepts, characters, worlds, and events are property of Walt Disney Pictures. Original characters and story elements are property of E. Potter, writing under the pen name of Miratete.


	4. A Public Warning

**Heart of Darkness**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**What's going on in this candy-coated heart of darkness?**

**~Wreck-It Ralph**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 4: A Public Warning**

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was another evening together, the three of them having dinner together when halfway through the meal they heard a kart pull up into the driveway. Almost instinctively Minky and Impy ran upstairs and dove under Gloyd's bed. When the heavy fist hit the door, Gloyd was there opening it. Swizzle barged in, his hair wild as he seemed to have forgotten his cap.

"Swizz, what's up?" Gloyd asked as the ruffled racer barged in.

"They caught an Evolved! One of Candlehead's fans!" Swizzle blurted. "He'd stolen King Candy's kart and was zooming about the tracks. Taffyta managed to run him down and then they jumped him."

The pit of Gloyd's stomach turned. "So that was the noise. I heard a lot of engine sounds earlier and wondered who was out racing at this time."

"That would have been him, and then Taffyta chasing him."

"So did they take him back to the castle?"

"They did. But they're going to regenerate him in the town square tomorrow before the arcade opens."

"Publicly?! They've not had a public execution in years!" Gloyd heard a faint cry from upstairs. He knew the girls could hear all this.

"It's not an execution. It's...well...I know. It's been a long time. I guess Candy feels it's time for a reminder, especially given all the damage this guy did. They'll be cleaning up after him for hours." Swizzle suddenly glanced over at the table and noticed that it was set with three places, a half-eaten meal on each plate. He cocked an eyebrow at Gloyd.

Gloyd trembled ever so slightly, but his quick mind was ready with an explanation. "Just working out a new prank. You might not want to accept any dinner invitations from me for a while...unless you like eating soap."

Swizzle grinned. "I just might come to watch. Got a victim in mind?"

"Not yet. Just waiting for someone to cross me on the track, as usual." He put on a smug grin for show. Inside he was terrified that Swizzle would question him further.

"I'll make sure I'm careful out there. Well, I gotta go tell Adorabeezle and then tell the Recolors. Catch you later." He walked out running a hand through his wild hair, and as soon as the Tongue Twister was gone, Minky and Impy came barreling down the stairs.

"Do you know who this guy is?" Gloyd asked, his hands shaking.

The girls shook their heads. "Not personally. We do know that there are three Evolved among Candlehead's fans. I hope the one doesn't rat out the others." The pair stood holding each other. "Sometimes... sometimes they've come for others after one has been captured." They were trembling as much as Gloyd was.

"I'm scared!" squeaked Impy.

Gloyd went to them and held them both. "I'm sure you'll be fine. I think King Candy is just mad at this guy for stealing his kart and taking it for a joy-ride." He kissed them both on the forehead. "But it might be best if you head home now.

"I'd feel safer at home," bleated Impy.

"I'd feel safer if you were at home," said Gloyd.

He kissed them goodbye, and the two were off, running away from the Pumpkin Pavilion as fast as they could through the moonlight.

-o-o-o-o-o-

When morning came, the citizenry and the racers gathered in the town square where a scaffold had been set up. Candy was there, as were most of the CLAW officers and plenty of Oreo guards. The square was filled to bursting, and the guards had to shove their way through to bring the prisoner and King Candy to the scaffold.

Ascending to the platform, King Candy approached the edge and addressed the crowd. "My loyal subjects, it is with much sadness that we are gathered here. After years of nothing but happiness in _Sugar Rush_, an Evolved has appeared to disturb us all. Last night he stole a kart—my kart—and led us on a wild chase all over the kingdom until he was caught." At this point Candy smiled down at Taffyta who was standing below in a small knot of racers. "My thanks and the thanks of the kingdom to Taffyta Muttonfudge for her brave and selfless assistance in capturing this criminal, without which he would still be at large, terrorizing you all."

Taffyta beamed as she received congratulatory pats on the shoulders from her friends and fans.

"And now, without further ado, we shall present this heinous criminal for regeneration, that he may see the error of his ways, but then be renewed and given a chance to live happily once again, as I am a good and forgiving king."

Candy stepped back and two of the Oreo guards dragged the prisoner forward to show him to the crowd. He was indeed one of Candlehead's fans, a piece of pale blue taffy. The wax-paper wrapper enclosing his head was much torn and he looked rather the worse for wear, betelling a rough night spent in the Fungeon.

Gloyd glanced over at Candlehead, who was standing in Torvald's and Snowanna's arms, her eyes full of tears. Poor girl. The fact that one of her fans had gone rogue must have really hurt her. And she probably didn't know that there were at least two more Evolved amongst them if what Minky and Impy had said was true. And he wondered if Minky and Impy were amongst the crowd, or if they had been too scared to leave their home to watch.

"Apologize to the people of Sugar Rush," snarled the guard next to the prisoner as the piece of taffy was pushed forward.

The prisoner drew a deep breath, glanced out at the crowd, and began to speak loudly.

"People of Sugar Rush, citizens and racers, I do wish to say that I'm sorry." There was suddenly a mischievous light in his eyes. "I am sorry that you all live in this regime of lies and deception and control!" he shouted. "My name is Bandy and I regret nothing."

There were gasps of shock at the final speech, a moment that was meant to be solemn and formal and apologetic, to end with the prisoner grovelling for mercy and begging for his life. But this citizen was defiant to the end, even as the guards leapt on him to silence his sedition.

"Make it memorable," mumbled Candy to the executioner. "These regenerations used to be fun, but now they're just a necessary bother. I want this one to last a while in their memory." And with that the monarch left the stand.

Gloyd was thankful that his view of the scaffold was partially blocked, because the following scene was dreadful. The guards tore off what remained of the prisoner's wax-paper wrapper and his clothes. And then taking a large knife they began to cut apart his chewy body piece by piece, slice by slice, the man screaming in terror and pain.

The frightened crowd moaned and begged for the guards to finish it quickly. Eventually Bandy's integrity was breached and he disappeared. Candlehead was wailing and had to be carried away by Rancis and Taffyta. The crowd trembled in horror and began to disperse.

King Candy certainly wouldn't have to repeat this spectacle for some time.

The rebellious Bandy would regenerate at the next quarter-drop, a happy smiling citizen of Sugar Rush. Nameless. Clueless. Wholesome. Stupid.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The execution put everyone on edge that day, and all the smiles given to the players were simply painted on out of habit.

Gloyd couldn't stop thinking about Minky and Impy—about their safety. By associating with them he was only compounding their crime, and his own. He'd befriended them, played with them, taught them to read, encouraged them, loved them.

Halfway through a race the realization hit him, a realization that he was in love with the two lollipop girls. He groaned. Not just with the love one would have for a friend; not just the love he had confessed to them as having, but a love that was more devoted. Did he dare say romantic? He shuddered and his speed lagged. How could he feel this way? They were candy-citizens—happy, bouncy, cheerful, brainless citizens whose lives revolved around supporting their favorite racer.

No. Minky and Impy were so much more than that—more than the mindless citizens of the game. They had crossed over into his realm. There was awareness. There was intelligence. There were emotions.

No. He couldn't be in love with them he told himself. He just felt close to them because he had rescued Impy, and then they had become friends. That was it. Nothing more than friends.

He sighed. Who was he kidding? It was much more than that. He'd grown attached. He'd found devotion. He'd stumbled blindly into affections.

And how could he have done such a foolish thing, to have let himself get involved with them. And they weren't even from amongst his own candy corn fans, but Taffyta's at that.

What if Minky and Impy were discovered and dragged away? And what would happen to him? Where would King Candy's judgment fall regarding an errant racer?

He tried to ignore the painful realization and put his mind back on the track. But every time he passed Taffyta's stand, each and every heart-shaped face reminded him of this awkward sin.

Thankfully after the busy surge of the early afternoon things got quiet in Sugar Rush. Gloyd hid himself beneath his own grandstand and tried to escape. He hugged his knees to his chest and buried his face against them. Overhead, he could hear his fans chatting mindlessly, calling pointless greetings to each other. Impy and Minky were so much better than that. They had things to say...real things...intelligent things.

And suddenly they were there, beneath the stand with him.

"What are you doing here?" Gloyd gasped.

"We saw you come under here."

"What's wrong Gloyd? You're crying." Minky picked up the hem of her striped dress and blotted his face.

"I didn't realize I was crying," said Gloyd, suddenly ashamed of himself for hiding away like this instead of being bold through his dilemma.

"What are you crying about?" they asked.

"Nothing," he lied. Isn't that what he was supposed to say?

"Why would you be crying about nothing.? You must be crying about something."

Gloyd found he couldn't help but smile. They were so wise despite their innocent origins. "The execution scared me," he confessed. "But I can't talk now."

"Could we talk later? We're scared too."

Gloyd nodded, helpless against their tenderness. "Later. After the Random Roster Race."

"We'll come to your house tonight."

"We'll be secretly cheering for you," said Minky, but there was a sadness in her eyes. And with that she and her sister kissed him on the cheek and they departed.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"**Heart of Darkness" continues in Chapter 5: "Too Close to Home"**

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Wreck-It Ralph _and all related concepts, characters, worlds, and events are property of Walt Disney Pictures. Original characters and story elements are property of E. Potter, writing under the pen name of Miratete.


	5. Too Close to Home

**Heart of Darkness**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**What's going on in this candy-coated heart of darkness?**

**~Wreck-It Ralph**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 5: Too Close to Home**

-o-o-o-o-o-

Minky and Impy were waiting expectantly when Gloyd returned from the garage after the Random Roster Race. As often before they had dinner waiting for him. He'd missed his little family life, his two ladies looking after him.

"What should we do?" asked Minky after the meal was finished and Impy began to clear the table.

Gloyd's throat felt tight. He'd been dreading this. It was so wrong, but he felt they should know. He had to stop things before they went any further. "I'm in love with you girls," he blurted.

The pair blinked at him. "Gloyd!" Impy gasped.

"Oh gumdrops!" Minky choked.

"I know. At least I think I am. I mean I loved you before, but not like this."

Minky took his hand. "We're just candy-citizens. You're not supposed to fall in love with us. King Candy says that we're too dumb to know what love is."

"I know. Well usually...well normally there's not much there to fall in love with. But you two..." He looked at them through tear-filled eyes. "There's so much more to you. Every time I see you, I feel so happy. I want to hold onto you both and never let go."

"Oh Gloyd!"

"I've felt so close to you both, ever since that day I rescued you, Impy. It was like we three were meant to be together."

"But we can't be together. It's against the law. What if we were caught?" Minky broke down into tears and her sister comforted her.

"Gloyd," Impy sniffled. "We're in love with you too. But we couldn't admit it. We've been in love with you. But...because you're a racer and we're just...we couldn't bring ourselves to tell you."

Minky was gasping. "Impy, you weren't supposed to tell him."

"But we all love each other," protested Impy.

"And that makes it all the worse." Minky collapsed into Impy's lap and sobbed, the two of them soaking their little dresses with tears.

Gloyd fetched some tissues and handed them to the girls, keeping one for himself to blot at his own face.

"Gloyd, what are we supposed to do now?" Impy asked. "We all know this is so wrong. If anyone ever found out, we'd be...we'd be..." She couldn't continue.

"We all saw what happened to Bandy. I couldn't handle it if you were forced to regenerate," he sobbed himself. His mind went back to the first public execution, when three of Crumbelina's cookie bears and one of Swizzle's lollipops were declared enemies of the state and in a horrible and shocking spectacle were smashed to pieces in front of everyone. The candy-citizenry had been terrified. And now that they'd thought the demonstrations were over, another Evolved had been made an example of. Admittedly Bandy had been defiant and reckless, but it had scared them nonetheless. The quiet, happy candy kingdom suddenly ran with fear.

Minky caught up her sister's hands and pulled her to her feet. "We should go," she said softly, tears running like a weeping spring.

Impy nodded weakly. "We all know we're playing with fire by meeting like this."

The two kissed Gloyd one last time and departed, slipping out sorrowfully.

The racer threw himself bitterly onto the couch and and wept, feeling as if the jagged, broken pieces of his heart were cutting his throat and crushing his lungs. It wasn't fair. Why did the Evolved have to be criminals? Why did Minky and Impy have to leave to protect the three of them?

It was the first time love had found him, and it wasn't fair.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Gloyd was an emotional wreck over the next week as he went through the motions of daily life. He knew he was doing the right thing. The safe thing. The legal thing. But why did it have to hurt so much?

"Hey! Gloyd!" Swizzle called to him between players the third afternoon. "There's been this black cloud been hanging over you all week. What's the deal?"

"Just in a bad mood. Just leave me alone," he sighed.

"Whatever, Gloyd."

Jubileena Bing Bing, having overheard the exchange, was giving Gloyd a sympathetic look, and later that evening, just before the Random Roster Race, Jubileena came over and handed Gloyd a bouquet of orange candy flowers.

"Uh...thank you," was his nonchalant response.

"Swizzle's right. You've been looking sad lately," she said, smiling benevolently. "And it's okay to be sad some days. But tomorrow I hope you're smiling again."

Her comment couldn't help but make him smirk. "Jubileena, you're a good friend."

She beamed. "I know you're a private sort of guy, but if you need someone to talk to tonight, I'll be home."

Gloyd smiled again. That was very kind of her, considering she had lots of friends she could be hanging out with instead of hanging around waiting for him. But how could he tell her of his love for Impy and Minky? What if she laughed at his blind love for them? What if she turned him in?

"Would you try hard tonight to get onto the Roster? You've only been on it once this week. I've missed racing against you."

"Really? No, you're just saying that."

"No really. You're a good match for me on the track."

Gloyd forced himself to smile. "All right. I'll try."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Jubileena opened her door to find Gloyd standing there. "Gloyd! I didn't think you'd come."

"Yeah, I was just nearby and thought I'd at least say hello," he said, trying to sound casual. In honesty, he really did want to talk to someone.

"Well come inside," she said, opening the door in invitation.

Gloyd entered and sat on her couch. She popped into the kitchen and fetched a couple of drinks. And when she set the tray down onto the table in front of the couch he looked up at her. "Jubileena? Can you keep a secret?"

"I can if you ask me to. Is this secret what's bothering you?

Timidly he nodded.

Jubileena sat down next to him. "I promise I won't tell anyone. Cross my heart and hope to die," she said, drawing an X over her chest.

Gloyd folded his hands together. "I fell in love with someone...someone I shouldn't."

"Oh?" Her eyes lit up. "Do I know her?"

He shook his head.

"And she's someone you shouldn't fall in love with because...?"

"She's a criminal."

"A bad guy? Oh wow!"

"No, not a bad guy. An actual criminal. If she's caught, she'll...she'll be...well I'll never see her again." The words spilled out quickly.

Jubileena drew back. "Oh my! Gloyd! That bad?"

"Yes."

"Well what game is she in? No wait! Don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"I...I don't want to say anyway. I just don't know what to do. I love her so much and I want to spend all my time with her. But if she's caught..." He'd been trying to be brave, trying to stay unattached to the story, but it was impossible to contain his sorrow. Tears began to pool in his eyes. "I don't want to lose her. And I can't turn her in, even though I'm supposed to. I'm sorry to trouble you with this, but I just am so upset and frustrated about it."

Jubileena put her arm around Gloyd's shoulder. Then you'll just have to meet her secretly, and never let anyone see you together, because you could get in trouble as well if you're caught with her."

"Do you think so?"

"I suppose it depends on which game she's from, but I'd guess that most games wouldn't be too welcoming of you socializing with a known criminal. There might be charges of aiding and abetting.

Gloyd moaned. "That's not good What do you think would happen in our game? If she were from Sugar Rush?"

"I don't know. King Candy's kinda weird. Sometimes he's very forgiving. Sometimes he's not. He forgave Candlehead that time she got out of line. But that time Swizzle and Minty painted his kart green, he put them in the Fungeon for two weeks even though it was just a joke.

"I remember that. He was really pissed."

"Yeah. Don't mess with his kart. Look what happened to that Evolved guy just last week."

Gloyd cringed. "I guess I did the right thing then by telling her we couldn't be together." The tears he'd been holding back suddenly spilled and he collapsed in sobs on Jubileena's couch.

"Oh Gloyd! You didn't tell me you broke up with her already. You poor thing." Jubileena put her arms around him tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"I didn't want her to get caught coming to see me. And I was afraid of getting into trouble myself," he sobbed."

"Oh Gloyd." She got up and brought him a handkerchief, and then dabbed at his tears. "I know it must hurt so much right now. But you probably did the right thing."

"You think so?" he sniffled.

She nodded. "I'm sure it doesn't feel that way though."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"**Heart of Darkness" continues in Chapter 6: "Carry On Dancing"**

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Wreck-It Ralph _and all related concepts, characters, worlds, and events are property of Walt Disney Pictures. Original characters and story elements are property of E. Potter, writing under the pen name of Miratete.


	6. Carry On Dancing

**Heart of Darkness**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 6: Carry On Dancing**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**The moonlight**

**Shines down interstellar beams**

**And the groove tonight**

**Is something more than you've ever seen**

**Stars and planets taking shape**

**A stolen kiss has come too late**

**In the moonlight**

**Carry on, keep romancing**

**Carry on, carry on dancing**

**You're never safe 'til you see the dawn**

**And if the clock strikes past midnight**

**The hope is gone**

**~Opening lyrics to "Carry On Dancing" by Savage Garden**

-o-o-o-o-o-

It didn't last. Just as Gloyd was beginning to recover from the separation, he passed a couple of Taffyta's fans while walking from the kart garage to the city square. Unable to stop himself, he looked back. Of course it wouldn't be Impy and Minky, but he had to look anyway.

Only to find the pair had paused and were looking back at him. He smiled, having been caught. But as he turned away there came a tiny sob.

Gloyd turned back around to see tears welling in the eyes of the two lollipop girls. It was them. "I...I..." He looked around nervously, furtively. "Come tonight," he whispered hastily and continued on his way, trying to keep his own tears under control.

And after returning to the Pumpkin Pavilion, he spent the time in his garage cleaning the Kernel anxiously until at last they arrived.

And when they arrived, the reunion was an emotional one. They embraced tightly, all three sobbing and kissing in both joy and sorrow. "Gloyd! We missed you so much!" both of the girls blurted. "Don't ever send us away again."

"I won't. I realize that I made a mistake in trying to do the right thing."

"You did do the right thing," Impy sniffled. "But love is stronger than the right thing, isn't it?"

"Impy, you're so wise," Gloyd said. And for the first time ever he kissed her on the lips.

Minky was staring. "Would you kiss me like that too?" she asked.

Gloyd chuckled thorough his tears. "I suppose I have to, to be fair." He leaned over and kissed Minky's shallow lips as well.

They began to discuss what course of action they needed to take. It was obvious that Impy and Minky couldn't continue their clandestine visits to the Pumpkin Pavilion and the sneaking around to see Gloyd. And living amongst Taffyta's normal fans had become burdensome. With their newly expanded minds and emotions, trying to live the simple routine of the candy citizens felt uncomfortable.

But they could hide in the forest. The area of the game was huge, with great expanses of what was essentially wilderness—stretches of trees and landscape between the various racing tracks. And they decided to make the move that night.

The two packed up a few things while Gloyd studied the map of the tracks. Then the three climbed into the Kernel, and Gloyd drove them into the night, away from the inhabited areas. The girls were both frightened and excited. It was a risky adventure with foolish reasons behind it.. All three knew that they shouldn't be doing this, but it seemed to be the only way that Gloyd could remain with the girls, and the only way the girls could really enjoy their lives as Evolved.

In the mountains to the west, Gloyd found a place he could park the Kernel out of sight of the road. "We can start looking here for a new home for you," he said. "This part of the forest is pretty thick, and there's nothing close by that anyone would be coming out here for."

"Sounds perfect!" said Minky.

"I hope we find somewhere decent for a shelter," said Impy, a bit thrown by how empty and uncivilized it all looked. Walking the forest on a hike was one thing. Living there was another.

"We will," her sister assured her. "Maybe a cave. Maybe a hollow tree. We don't need much space.

They explored the area, and found an outcropping of rock candy that overhung the edge of a meadow. The three looked beneath it, finding the sheltered area dry and fairly spacious. "What about here? It's not great, but it's something."

"I suppose it would do. It will keep the rain and snow off of you," answered Gloyd.

"And it's a good distance from the road as well, but not too far to walk to."

"Could we stay here?" asked Minky.

"If it's okay with you girls, it's okay with me," Gloyd decided.

"I'm okay with it," said Impy.

"Let's move in!" squeaked Minky.

They trotted back to the Kernel and retrieved the few things they had brought—pillows and blankets, a large rug, Minky's journals, and Impy's toy harp. The latter items had been gifts from Gloyd, and they had kept them at the Pumpkin Pavilion since candy-citizens never had possessions or even mementos.

Excitedly they set up house and made a small fire in the firepit Gloyd fashioned with a ring of broken pieces of rock candy. And soon the three were snuggled together on the rug watching the flames, a blanket wrapped around them.

"Gloyd, thank you for taking us back," said Impy softly, and she kissed his cheek.

"Yes, thank you," chimed in Minky.

"We were so sad without you. Every time we saw you at the races, it made us happy. But at the same time it made us sad."

"Awww. I felt the same way every time I looked at Taffyta's stand of fans. I wondered which ones were you two," Gloyd smiled and hugged them tighter.

"We don't have to be her fans any more now."

"Aren't you going to go back sometimes?"

The twins, one on either side of him, shook their heads. "Never. We'll be children of the forest now." And then they giggled and reached across Gloyd's lap to clasp hands.

"Yes, children of the forest, living in the wilderness away from everyone else."

"Away from King Candy."

Gloyd closed his eyes and hugged them both. It was so good to be together again. And this time there was hope for much more of a life together.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"**Heart of Darkness" continues in Chapter 7: "The Lull Before the Storm"**

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Wreck-It Ralph _and all related concepts, characters, worlds, and events are property of Walt Disney Pictures. Original characters and story elements are property of E. Potter, writing under the pen name of Miratete.


	7. Forest Discoveries

**Heart of Darkness**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 7: Forest Discoveries**

-o-o-o-o-o-

Gloyd parked the Kernel, retrieved the pink tarp from between the rocks, and covered up his kart. He'd started concealing it more thoroughly. Someone walking right past would notice something, but anyone at a distance or in the air wouldn't see it at all. Then he went into the forest, walking the tiny trail he was beginning to wear in the direction of the shelter. Perhaps that was another thing he should avoid. Quickly he jumped off the trail and walked a different route.

But before he even saw them, he heard the screams of Minky and Impy. Immediately he grabbed up a candy cane branch that had fallen at the edge of the meadow, adrenaline surging into his bloodstream.

Suddenly Minky and Impy burst out of the trees on the far side of the meadow, the two candy girls running hard to escape their pursuer. "The Glitch!" Gloyd gasped.

There she was, the unwanted black-haired waif, chasing them across the meadow and gaining quickly. When they'd first come to the forest he'd wondered if the girls would have any trouble from her. And he had been right to worry, for now here she was harassing them.

Gloyd ran an intercept course, and coming between the pursuer and the pursued he skidded to a halt and raised the branch, brandishing it aggressively. "Leave them alone!" he yelled. "Don't you dare touch them!"

The Glitch skittered to a stop and faced him. "Hey! I wasn't hurting them. We were just playing." Her body suddenly blurred with a burst of static and pixels and then shifted back into her normal appearance just as quickly.

Gloyd winced. It was uncomfortable watching her glitch. "Playing?"

"We _were_ just playing," explained Impy, she and her sister coming up behind Gloyd. All three girls were panting for breath.

"We met Vanellope yesterday."

"She's an outcast like us," said Impy, patting Gloyd's hip. The girls then ran over to Vanellope and each took one of her arms. "See. She's our friend."

Gloyd realized he was still holding up the branch to strike and he lowered it. "But she's the Glitch. We're supposed to stay away from her. King Candy says," he told them.

"King Candy says a lot of things," retorted Vanellope acidly. "He also says the Evolved are criminals and executes them."

"That's right!" Minky hugged Vanellope tightly.

"She's like us," Impy restated.

The girls had a point. There really wasn't much difference between the Glitch and the lollipop pair. The three were sister outlaws.

Gloyd tossed aside the branch. "Then why were you chasing them?"

"We really were just playing," explained Impy. "It was just a game."

"Gloyd! Vanellope showed us something out here. We have to show you!" Minky said, quickly changing the subject.

"What is it?"

"It's a bit of a walk from here, but its a house. Somewhere we can live."

Gloyd raised an eyebrow. "There aren't any houses out here. All the houses are close to town."

"There is one."

He narrowed his eyes at Vanellope. "Is this one of your jokes?"

"Is this one of your jokes?" she mimicked him.

"Fine," he huffed.

"Fine."

Gloyd gave her a dirty look. And then he walked toward where the twins were beckoning.

"This way Gloyd!" they called cheerfully to him.

And so they rambled along through the forest, Gloyd walking hand in hand with his girls, the Glitch following along. Her presence made him somewhat nervous. But Minky and Impy were right. She was one of them, an outcast of the kingdom.

"Hey, these girls said you're their boyfriend," Vanellope said with a bit of a questioning, teasing tone.

"They're candy-citizens. You know that candy-citizens and racers don't mix."

"Then why are you holding hands with them?"

"Um...so I don't get lost." Gloyd suddenly felt bad. He'd just denied the thing most important to the girls when there was really no reason to conceal the relationship from the Glitch. He stopped and scooped them in close in a big hug. "They are my girlfriends, and I don't care if it's wrong or weird." He held them tight and the pair kissed his cheeks.

"Thank you, Gloyd," they giggled.

"So you really are their boyfriend," grinned the Glitch.

"Yeah. Shame you don't have a boyfriend," he retorted.

She pouted. "Maybe I don't want one." The left half of her body blurred for a moment into digital streaks.

"You'll find one someday," Impy assured her, looking back over her shoulder at Vanellope. "Someone like Gloyd who doesn't mind that you're different."

Suddenly Gloyd felt humbled. The innocence and acceptance of the two girls had undone him once more. He'd thought of himself as their teacher. But now he realized he had so much to learn from them.

-o-o-o-o-o-

After an hour of walking they came to the place the girls had spoken of. Deep in the pine locum forest, on the back side of a ridge from one of the tracks, was a large gingerbread cabin in much disrepair. The door hung off of its hinges. Some of the windowpanes were broken and quite a few shingles littered the ground. But the structure was sturdy and more sheltering than the rock outcropping. "We could live here, couldn't we?" Impy chirped.

"I suppose." And then he looked at Vanellope. "This isn't where you live, is it?"

"Nope. I have my little hidey-hole a good ways from here."

Minky led him in and they looked around. There was a large room joined by a kitchen and a bathroom on the main floor. And from there a stairway led up to a loft furnished with a bed and a dresser. All the furniture seemed to be in good repair, if dusty.

"See! We'd have a house of our own," giggled Impy. "We can fix the door and the holes in the roof, right?"

"I suppose we could. Are you sure you girls really want to live here?"

"We do!" squealed Minky. "Would we have shown you if we didn't want to?"

"You'll be my neighbors," grinned Vanellope. "We can hang out and hate King Candy together."

"I'd rather spend my time doing something positive," Minky replied.

"Oh yes," joined in Impy. "I've got so much more to learn."

"Me too! I need to work on my drawing, and there's a big table here to work on," Minky said, going to it.

"Yes, and I can play my harp here where only you all will hear me."

Gloyd smirked. "All right. We can live here," he agreed.

-o-o-o-o-o-

They walked back to the overhang, gathered their things, and then carried them back to the cabin. Then the four of them set about dusting and sweeping and cleaning the interior of the place. Vanellope's thorny resistance had faded, and Gloyd found that she could actually be quite helpful and pleasant. She and the girls really had become fast friends, and she worked just as hard as they did to get the cabin into reasonable shape.

And over the next few nights they continued the work of making the cabin a more liveable place. While Gloyd one of them could do much repair work, having neither the right tools or the know-how, they did manage to get the door back on its hinges. They covered the hole in the roof over the loft area with a tarp, deciding that when it snowed or rained they could deal with the dripping water that formed puddles on the floor. As for the broken windows, Gloyd brought in some replacement candy-glass as well as frosting for caulk.

The girls loved playing house once more, and the days spent there were the best days of their lives. Gloyd spent every other night with them, and Vanellope became a regular guest. The girls loved her dearly and treated her like a princess. In fact they made her a crown out of gold foil candy wrappers and insisted that she wear it while around the cabin. Gloyd eventually got used to her glitching, and while it took a while for them to trust each other, they became friends as well. She first had to realize that he wasn't about to torment her or try to capture her like the other racers sometimes did. And he had to realize that she wasn't some broken criminal that lived a troglodyte's life in the forest.

The girls became accustomed to living out in the wilderness, and they worked to make their primitive home more comfortable. Parking well out of sight of the road, Gloyd visited regularly, always eager to see the two lollipop girls. They were always full of stories and surprises for him. Impy's harp was replaced in time with a real one purchased from another game, and she was beginning to compose songs and little ditties on it. Minky's skill with pen and ink was also growing, and her sketchbooks were filling up with artwork and poems and journal entries. Gloyd brought her new ones as the old ones filled, and even managed to find her a dictionary.

And overall, they were happy and at peace.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It would have been a typical Friday evening at the races, had not something seemed off.

"49... 50... 51... 52... Only fifty-two?" Taffyta Muttonfudge asked herself. Had she made some error? Her fans were constantly wiggling around.

She counted again, but on coming up with only fifty-two as before, she crossed her arms and stood angrily. How dare some of them decide not to show up to cheer for her.

And worse yet, this was the third time this week she had counted her fans to find at least two missing.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"**Heart of Darkness" continues in Chapter 8: "Strange Behavior"**

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Wreck-It Ralph _and all related concepts, characters, worlds, and events are property of Walt Disney Pictures. Original characters and story elements are property of E. Potter, writing under the pen name of Miratete.


	8. Strange Behavior

**Heart of Darkness**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 8: Strange Behavior**

-o-o-o-o-o-

"C'mon, just for a little while," she begged.

"Vanellope. No! You can't drive the Kernel."

"Puh-lease? Pretty please with cinnamon-sugar on top? Racing's in my Code."

"No! And quit asking!" Gloyd finished covering the Kernel with the big pink tarp. "And don't you even think about stealing it for a joy-ride."

"Fine," she huffed and followed him as he made his way to the cabin. She'd hinted about borrowing the Kernel last time, but this time she'd been more insistent.

In the cabin they were surprised to find there were not just the expected two candy fans, but five present. Minky and Impy, as well as one of Crumbelina's cookie bears, one of Jubileena's chocolate-cherry boys, and one of Gloyd's own candy corn girls. They all gasped and looked about nervously when Gloyd and Vanellope appeared. But the twins assured them that the two were to be trusted.

Shyly the three newcomers came over and thanked Gloyd for giving Minky and Impy a place to live and simply for being so kind to them.

Minky and Impy beamed. And then Minky ran to the cupboard and fetched out Vanellope's crown of golden candy wrappers. Whenever the Glitch was visiting, they still insisted that she wear it.

"Princess Vanellope," gasped the cookie bear as the Glitch put the crown onto her head. He bowed to her, and the other four candy-citizens followed suit.

"Oh puh-lease. No need for that," Vanellope giggled, dismissing the bow with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah. You'll just give her a big head," laughed Gloyd.

"It'll never be as big as yours," retorted Vanellope.

Gloyd made a face. "That's my hat, silly." And then he returned his attention to the collection of candy-citizens. "So what are you doing here? How did you know about us?"

"Minky and Impy found us in the woods. We were out exploring and we bumped into them," explained the candy corn girl. "I hope you don't mind us visiting, Mister Orangeboar."

The chocolate-cherry fan joined in. "They said they lived here now instead of in town, and that you came to visit every other day."

The bear stepped up to Gloyd and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet a racer avatar that cares about the Evolved. My name is Gumbler. I'm one of the oldest of the Evolved. I was there when King Candy began the crackdown.."

Gloyd's breath hitched in his throat. The cookie bear had shared his name with him.

The bear then turned to Vanellope. "You are welcome to address me as Gumbler as well, Princess."

Vanellope took the bear's hand. "And you may address me as Princess Puffy-Wuffy Pumpalumpadour the Third." She then burst into giggles at her own joke, all but the bear giggling with her. Then she took the crown off of her head and put it onto the candy corn girl's pate, where it slipped down to cover most of the diminutive creature's face.

The candy corn girl giggled and pushed it up off of her eyes.

Suddenly there were soft noises coming from the porch. Ghostly white blurs appeared behind the windowpanes near the front door. Minky ran to open it, and five pieces of popcorn bounced in exuberantly.

Gloyd glanced at Vanellope with a look of disgust. "So much for our secret little cabin in the woods."

"They're Evolved too," said Impy as the five came in and greeted everyone.

The candy-citizens sat on the couch talking together, Vanellope in their midst, and over time the talk turned to laughter. Gloyd loved to hear his girls laugh. They so often held back any mirth, fearful of being discovered for finding anything humorous. But tonight was different. They were all happy and excited and comfortable in the company of other Evolved.

After a while Gloyd joined them, Minky and Impy cuddling up against him. The twins told the others that he was their boyfriend.

The candy-citizens all gasped and looked stunned. Vanellope just stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're in love with him?" sputtered the cookie bear.

"In love, like us!" tittered the two popcorn pieces who were holding hands.

"But he's a racer avatar. He's off-limits!"

"We know, but we don't care," retorted Impy. "We're already criminals. What's one more tick against us?"

The other candy-citizens thought about it. "I suppose you're right," said Gumbler. And then he looked at Gloyd. "You do realize the seriousness of this, don't you? The consequences if you're caught?"

"I know. I'm going to be in a whole heap of trouble if anyone finds out. But, I guess I don't really care either. I'm on your side. My life changed that day I rescued Impy from the river."

The bear shook his head but held his tongue.

The candy-citizens were still all talking with no sign of stopping when Gloyd yawned and dismissed himself. He went upstairs, kicked off his shoes, and climbed into the bed. He was still astounded that Gumbler, obviously an old and respected member of the Evolved community, had shared his name with him and the Glitch.

And suddenly there was a teensy hand tugging at Gloyd's arm. Opening his eyes he saw the candy corn girl there pulling at his fingers. "Mister Orangeboar?"

"Yes?" He sat up in bed.

"My name is Cappycorn," she said climbing up onto the bed to sit beside him. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What did you want to ask me?"

She smiled, but at the same time she wrung her hands nervously. "I'm glad you respect the Evolved. I always knew you were a nice guy, but not like this."

"Well thank you. I guess I'm a bit different from the other racers."

Cappycorn took his hand and squeezed it happily.

"How long have you been an Evolved?" he asked.

"Not too long. But I'm not the only one of your fans that is. There are others. I was hoping you'd let me tell them that you're okay with the Evolved."

Gloyd chuckled. "Of course you can tell them. But I'm going to put my foot down and say that you can't come live here with us."

"We won't ask. We're happy in town. We have our own little hide-out actually," she giggled.

"Really? Where? No wait. Don't tell me where."

"It's very secret, so don't worry about us." Her voice dropped low and quiet. "But Mister Orangeboar, I want to say this on behalf of your Evolved fans."

"What?" whispered Gloyd, immediately recognizing the fearfulness in her voice.

"King Candy. He's not your friend. Never trust him."

"Wait. What do you mean?" Minky and Impy had always hushed up nervously whenever the ruler of Sugar Rush was mentioned, but perhaps Cappycorn would shed some light. "What's up with King Candy? Why isn't he our friend?"

"Please. Just be careful. Never let your guard down." And with that the girl ran back down to the main room, leaving Gloyd puzzling at her warning.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Taffyta came into the barracks-like room her candy fans slept in. Tiny bodies in tiny beds under tiny spun-sugar quilts. The lemon-drop sun had not risen yet.

Fifty-three out of fifty-five beds were full. This was the third time she'd checked this week, and this was the third time she'd seen the same result. It used to be rather inconsistent, anywhere from one to five fans not having made it to bed, and that was normal enough. Often someone got lost or ended up in the wrong building. But lately there seemed to be a regular result. Over the past week, her count of her grandstand told the same story.

The conclusion was obvious. Two of her fans were missing.

Tomorrow she'd talk to King Candy about it.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"**Heart of Darkness" continues in Chapter 9: "Panic in the Night"**

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Wreck-It Ralph _and all related concepts, characters, worlds, and events are property of Walt Disney Pictures. Original characters and story elements are property of E. Potter, writing under the pen name of Miratete.


	9. Panic In the Night

**Heart of Darkness**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 9: Panic in the Night**

-o-o-o-o-o-

Gloyd watched the girls swim in the pond before joining them. It was so much fun to be with them, enjoying the secret little haven they lived in—a gingerbread cabin, a spring-fed pond, meadows and flowers and forest. And when they'd had enough of swimming, they lay themselves on the bank and warmed up in the sun's yellow glow.

The Glitch visited frequently. Sometimes she even spent the night, crowding into the bed in the loft with them, eight feet tickling each other at the center of the bed under the covers. Occasionally other Evolved stopped by, though Gumbler never reappeared.

That night, when they'd all begun to yawn, Vanellope had still not come by. In fact she'd not been around for four days according to Impy and Minky. They went upstairs to the loft and cuddled up together in the bed, soon falling asleep.

But Gloyd's sleep was troubled, and he repeatedly woke with a feeling of unease. And on one such waking he heard noises...the creaking of the floorboards downstairs. At first he thought it was Vanellope. But she was light on her feet—she didn't creak the floor like that.

And then there was a flicker of light across the walls. Someone was down there with a flashlight looking for something. That wouldn't be Vanellope.

His heart pounded hard. There came the excruciating thought that perhaps they were the ones being sought. How would someone have found them? They'd been so careful. Had someone spotted the girls? Had someone noticed that he kept heading for this area of the western mountains?

Gloyd slipped from the bed and peeked over the edge of the loft.

Below was a CLAW officer snooping about with a flashlight.

And then he noticed the papers on the table—Minky's open journal—and began looking through the books and the loose sheets.

Terror struck Gloyd. He tried to clear his head and think. And his first realization was that he had to get the CLAW officer away from the cabin. But how?

He bit his lip as the agent found the picture Minky had drawn of the three of them—Gloyd standing flanked by the two candy-citizens. Right there...pictorial evidence of their crime. "Well well well. So it is Gloyd with the two missing lollipops," he said, gloating in his voice. "The Glitch wasn't lying."

The Glitch? Gloyd felt as if he were suddenly suffocating. The officer was looking for them. And had Vanellope actually betrayed them? Where had she been these past few days?

It wouldn't be but a few minutes until the man moved on to the loft and discovered him and the girls. But suddenly Gloyd came up with a plan. Without pausing to wake Impy and Minky, he pulled his shoes back on, grabbed his hat, leapt up to the hole in the roof, pushed aside the tarp, and climbed out. Sneaking down the outside, he got to the ground and moved around to the front of the cabin. Through the broken shutters he could see the CLAW officer still at the table.

Gloyd chuckled, just loud enough for the man to hear him. It was his practiced pranking chuckle. And when the officer turned to look, the flashlight beam swinging about, Gloyd ducked behind the porch edge.

Gloyd chuckled again, trying to sound a little eerier, and then he moved around to the side of the cabin. He so wished that he had some of his pranking gear with him. A couple of smoke bombs or a licorice slick would come in handy right about now.

The man came out and shone the beam around. "Who's there? Is someone there?"

Gloyd laughed threateningly and moved off into the forest. And when he saw that the man had emerged from inside, he laughed loudly and mockingly from the cover of the pine locum trees.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" he demanded, but was answered with only more laughter.

And so Gloyd began to lead the man into the forest, drawing him away from the cabin, trying to get him lost in the thickest parts—which he did. The CLAW officer was soon so creeped out and hopelessly turned around that he was running into trees in his panic.

His heart pounding, Gloyd circled back to the cabin, ran upstairs, and woke Impy and Minky quickly. "Girls! We have to go! We have to get out of here!"

"Gloyd? Why?" asked Minky, her face looking pale in the ambient glow of the candy moon, shining in through the hole left where Gloyd had pushed the tarp aside.

"Someone found us! We have to get out of here now. We can't come back!"

The girls gasped, and taking them by the wrists Gloyd led them out of the cabin and off to where he kept the Kernel parked. He'd not even stopped to let them grab their things. He threw off the landscape-pink tarp and the three were soon buzzing down the road.

"Gloyd, where are we going? Where can we go?"

"Game Central Station. They were looking for you, and they know that I'm with you."

"They saw you?"

Gloyd paused. He hated to tell them that Minky's innocent portrait of the three of them had been discovered. "Yes," he lied. "They know we're at the cabin."

"Oh no!" the two whined.

"I lost him in the woods though when he chased me. But we have to get out of Sugar Rush. We might be able to get to another game that will offer us asylum."

"Asylum? What's that?"

"Shelter," he said, bending low as he came to a straightaway and picked up speed. "If we can find a game that will take us in, we'll be safe from them trying to regenerate you."

Gloyd was nervous, and unsure if anyone out there would actually take them in. It was a long shot, but it was their only chance at this point. The girls had been found out. He had been found out. They were doomed if they remained in Sugar Rush.

The feeling of dread began to knot his stomach again. He'd never heard of a racer being forced to regenerate. A bad crash that resulted in a regeneration never caused a reset in the way the Evolved reset after death. The racers' memories remained. But perhaps Candy had found a way... Perhaps there was some special trick to it. Could Candy regenerate him in the same way that he did the rogue citizenry?

They came through the area of the grandstands, and Gloyd could see the rainbow bridge ahead—the link between life and death for Minky and Impy, and possibly for himself. All he had to do was get up the rainbow, into the cave, and then into Game Central Station. Surely the Surge Protectors would help him. Surprisingly he was on good terms with the portal guardians.

He turned off of the Speedway, onto the side road, and then up the long causeway leading out of Sugar Rush. The end was in sight.

The ground fell away as the road approached the cavern within the mountain. Unlike most of the other games, there was no tram or train or conveyance into the game's power source. The racers simply drove to the end of the electrical cord and parked their karts in the outlet area before entering Game Central Station.

At the end of the long tunnel, Gloyd slammed on his brakes hard. The three of them tumbled out of the Kernel and ran for the doorway, hands clasped tightly as they bolted for freedom. Just beyond was the hope of a continued life together.

But on reaching the doorway, all three suddenly collided with an electrical force-field and were thrown back.

Gloyd picked himself up off of the floor, looking about in stunned wonder. He'd gone through here many times, but now he was being stopped.

Two Surge Protectors appeared. The taller of the two, a man with swept back hair and round eyes, stepped forward and helped the two lollipop girls to their feet. The other, a shorter balding man with glasses, pulled out some kind of radio. "We've got them," he said into it. "They're here at the entrance into Game Central Station."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"**Heart of Darkness" continues in Chapter 10: "And So It Ends"**

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Wreck-It Ralph _and all related concepts, characters, worlds, and events are property of Walt Disney Pictures. Original characters and story elements are property of E. Potter, writing under the pen name of Miratete.


	10. And So It Ends

**Heart of Darkness**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 10: And So It Ends**

-o-o-o-o-o-

Gloyd Orangeboar scrambled to his feet and tried the doorway again, flinging himself at it once more. But it flung him back with reciprocal force.

"You can't get through," said the taller Surge Protector. "King Candy has your Code locked down."

"What?! What's that mean?"

"It means you can't get out. He locked you and the two girls down last night."

Unwilling to believe them, Gloyd walked into the barrier again, finding he could not pass regardless of how much or how little effort he made toward getting through it.

"You can't get through, we're sorry."

"We have to get through!" cried Minky. She suddenly flung herself at the electrical border, only to be knocked back. She tried again and again, desperately flinging her little body at it as Gloyd had, until Gloyd grabbed her and held her in place.

"Easy there, Minky," he said. "You'll hurt yourself."

Impy tried a different approach. "You have to let us through," she begged, clutching desperately at the shorter Surge Protector's shirt. "They'll kill us."

The man shook his head sorrowfully. "I know. There's nothing we can do. King Candy has warrants out for your arrest. He's locked you into _Sugar Rush_."

"Please, let us out. We're just little girls," whimpered Impy. "And Gloyd's done nothing wrong."

The other Surge Protector came over and patted her on the shoulder. "I'm so sorry, but it doesn't matter who you are or whether you're right or wrong. If you've been locked down, we can't do anything to help you."

"You can!" Gloyd blurted. "You control the gates."

The two men looked at each other sorrowfully. "There are rules..." said one eventually.

Gloyd suddenly realized that the Surge Protectors too were caught up by Candy's dreadful policy.

"They'll be here for you soon. We heard what happened. We're terribly sorry," said the other.

And not knowing what else to do, the three clutched each other and fell to the ground and sobbed into each others' shoulders.

"Gloyd, You have to deny us," whimpered Minky. "Save yourself."

"Yes. Save yourself. We'll...we'll be okay," said Impy bravely.

Gloyd felt an icy hand close around his heart. The two lollipop girls wouldn't be okay. And they all knew it.

Within moments a group of CLAW officers arrived and dragged the hapless trio away.

The Surge Protectors looked on regretfully and hoped that perhaps the king would be merciful.

-o-o-o-o-o-

King Candy met the three at the bottom of the rainbow bridge, where the CLAW officers dumped them to the ground in front of the monarch. And Candy wasn't the only one there. Word had spread fast and several other racers were there, as well as a large number of candy-citizens. The lemon-drop sun was just beginning to rise in the east.

"So, Gloyd. It was true. You were helping out these criminals," the king said haughtily. "The Glitch wasn't lying."

"The Glitch?!"

One of the CLAW officers came forward holding Vanellope by the shoulders. She looked rather disheveled, and there were dark circles under her eyes. But when she saw Gloyd she turned away, the shame on her face obvious.

Gloyd's mouth fell open. She _had_ ratted them out. He lurched to his feet and straightened his pumpkin hat.

"Yes, the Glitch had lots to say once she finally started talking," gloated Candy.

Whispers ran through the crowd.

"She told us about the two Evolved and that you were with them, and where we could find you."

"No!" Gloyd glared at Vanellope, the anger beginning to rise in his blood. "How could you?! I thought you were our friend!"

Vanellope still wouldn't face him. Her head hung and tears spilled from her eyes.

"See! Even she knows that it's wrong for the candy-citizens to evolve," said the king dismissively. "She wanted to help."

Suddenly Vanellope's head whipped around and she glared at Candy. The huge donut keeping watch on her tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"So now..." Candy turned his eyes toward the two lollipop girls and strutted a little closer to them. "You know what happens with criminals here." He raised his scepter and prodded Impy in the shoulder.

"They aren't criminals. It's not their fault they evolved. It just happens!" Gloyd defended.

"So if it wasn't their fault, why didn't you turn them in so they could get back to their normal selves?"

"That's not fair!" Gloyd snapped. "There's nothing wrong with being Evolved!"

King Candy chuckled. And then he laughed. "Nothing wrong? Nothing wrong?!" He strutted up to Gloyd and leaned into his face. "Don't you remember that pathetic lump of taffy two months ago? That's what the Evolved do. They're trouble makers. Rabble-rousers. They interfere. They ask too many questions. And they lead innocent racers like you down a sticky path to ruin." He put his hands on his hips and sighed dramatically. "I expected better of you, Gloyd."

Minky and Impy, clinging to each other, suddenly jumped in between King Candy and Gloyd. "You are right! We led him astray!" cried Minky.

"Yes! We tricked him into being our friend."

Gloyd couldn't believe it. They were going to do everything they could to save him even though he'd told them not to.

"See," said Candy. "Trouble-makers. They even admit it."

"They aren't!" Gloyd protested. "Girls, don't do this," he begged them.

"Please, your Majesty. It wasn't Mister Orangeboar's fault. We're to blame," Minky continued.

Candy laughed again. "Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! That's enough of a show, girls. I know what's going on here."

The two lollipops grovelled at his feet. "Take us away and do what you will. But Gloyd is innocent."

"Nice try. But you're all to blame. The Glitch told us everything," he said and turned back to Vanellope again. "She's done her part. Let her go."

The donut holding her did so, but she didn't leave. Instead she stepped closer to King Candy. "You...you said you'd f-fix my glitch," stuttered Vanellope. Her usual confidence wasn't there. Instead she was scared. "You s-said you'd fix it if I told you about th-the Evolved." Suddenly her pixels rippled, causing Candy to flinch away.

Candy looked at her disdainfully. "You'll believe anything, won't you?" he sneered. "Now get out of here before I throw you back into the Fungeon."

"B-But you said you'd fix me...that you could. That I could be a racer" There was panic in her eyes.

King Candy snorted. "Boys...I think perhaps the Glitch didn't have enough fun in the Fungeon and she wants to go back," said Candy to the CLAW officers.

Vanellope needed no other threat. She turned and ran, stumbling out through the assembled crowd, wailing sorrowfully as she went.

"I'm probably a fool to let her go, but I've got other matters to deal with right now, and I'm tired of her noise." And then he searched through the crowd, his eyes settling on one of the racer avatars. "Taffyta? Do you have anything to say to these Evolved? They're your fans after all."

The strawberry racer stepped forward, sized up her two rebellious fans, and then slapped each hard across the face.

The rest of the racers and citizens gasped.

Without a word Taffyta turned away and walked off, leaving the two lollipop girls in stunned silence.

Candy was smirking in approval. "A very stirring speech, Taffyta," he giggled, amused by her viciousness. His attention turned back to Gloyd. "Say your goodbyes to them Gloyd. Final goodbyes."

Another collective gasp from the crowd. The king really did mean final.

Impy and Minky tried not to look at him, but Gloyd knew the end had come. He put his arms around them and embraced them tightly.

"Gloyd," they whispered synchronously.

The three collapsed to their knees together, arms grasping for each other.

"I'll always love you," he said, tears streaming down his cheeks, his hands stroking their candy skin.

"Gloyd...thank you," Minky whispered. "You were the best friend a candy-citizen could ever have."

"You saved me once. I should have died there in the river. But you gave me the chance to really live," said Impy, trying to be brave.

Tearfully they embraced, knowing they had but seconds left together.

And then Gloyd gathered up his courage and tossed aside his pride, not caring who saw what he was about to do. He took Minky in his arms and kissed her passionately, his lips finding hers. And then he did the same with Impy. "I love you both," he declared. "I always have."

Disgusted, the CLAW officers came forward and pulled the two lollipop girls away and marched them into their truck.

Candy laughed again. "Let this be a lesson to you all!" he said, glaring out at the crowd.

Gloyd rose to his feet and turned to face King Candy, fire again rising in his blood. "I hate you!" he screamed at the monarch. "I hate you! You're evil!"

A yellow blaze of anger flared in Candy's eyes and his hands clenched into fists, but then he calmed. "Be grateful that I'm sparing you from their fate, Gloyd," he said coldly. "I don't know why you're so upset. They're just candy-citizens after all."

"I'll never forgive you!" the racer snarled, and if it hadn't been for Rancis and Nougetsia holding him back, he probably would have launched himself at King Candy right then and there.

"Just stupid little candy-citizens," sighed Candy. "Though perhaps they did lead you astray." And then he grabbed Gloyd by the front of his shirt and pulled his face up into his, glaring at him with painful closeness. "Don't ever let it happen again," he hissed. And with that walked over to where his kart was parked, hopped in, and drove away with what could only be described as a malicious giggle.

The prison truck followed him.

Gloyd cried out and fell again to his knees as the truck turned and headed for the castle. Jubileena, suddenly understanding so much more of their conversation two months before, put her arm around his shoulders. Other arms fell on him, but he never saw whose they were he was so blinded by grief.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"**Heart of Darkness" continues in Chapter 11: "Vanellope's Sorrow"**

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Wreck-It Ralph _and all related concepts, characters, worlds, and events are property of Walt Disney Pictures. Original characters and story elements are property of E. Potter, writing under the pen name of Miratete.


	11. Vanellope's Sorrow

**Heart of Darkness**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 11: Vanellope's Sorrow**

-o-o-o-o-o-

Gloyd stumbled through the next few days in a daze of tears and frustration and angry outbursts. He spent his track time driving either like a Hell-bent maniac or a timid old woman. Jubileena and Nougetsia took it upon themselves to look after him, and they made sure that he got up in the morning and went to bed at night. One would always stay with him, curling up on the day bed in his bedroom.

Sometimes he wandered the town looking lost and alone, never settling in one place for very long. Now and then a candy citizen would pass him and a tiny hand would reach out for his, giving it the briefest squeeze, letting him know that the Evolved shared his sorrow.

When his behavior stabilized and he was was calmer and less consumed by grief, he began to visit the cabin again, sleeping there in the bed the three had once shared. Hours were spent looking again and again at all the pictures Minky had drawn and the little poems she'd written simply to use the new words she'd learned. Sometimes he'd strum Impy's harp.

Taffyta's fans counted fifty-five again. In fact they had that first race after the arcade opened that fateful morning. In the back of Gloyd's head he hoped he would see the girls again. But he knew it was a foolish hope. The Evolved were a fragile and beautiful aberration. Once gone, they were gone forever.

And then one night as he sat in the cabin at the table, Vanellope appeared. "Gloyd?" she called softly, walking into the main room. Where once many lights had blazed, only a single candle held back the darkness.

"Go away!" he snapped. "Traitor!"

She sighed heavily. "I know it was my fault...sorta. But I have to talk to you."

"Sorta? What do you mean sorta? You turned us in! You told King Candy everything!" He turned his back to her.

The Glitch sat down on one of the other chairs. "I know you hate me, and I don't blame you. I would hate me too if I were you. But let me just tell you what happened and maybe you'll understand."

Gloyd glared at the opposite wall, too angry to face her. "I don't want to understand, but fine," he huffed. He was never going to forgive King Candy, and he wasn't going to forgive her either.

She folded her arms onto the table and lay her head atop them. "They captured me about four days before they got you. Thrown into the Fungeon." Her words were slow and deliberate, as if she were trying to deal with pain as she were speaking. "They kept me awake. Demanded I tell them about anything I'd seen in the forest. They knew there were two of Taffyta's fans missing. They kept shouting at me and wouldn't let me sleep." Tears began to fall. "I tried not to give in." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I said that there were lots of Evolved out in the forest. That I saw them all the time." She sighed heavily. "That was the wrong thing to say, because then they began to hurt me. Threaten me. They weren't asking questions any more. They were just being mean."

Gloyd lifted his eyes to her. "Seriously? King Candy did that?"

"His guards did it, and his cops."

"That's awful!"

"Try living through it," she said, her eyes flashing defiantly at him. But then she slumped again. "After three days I couldn't take it any more. I was exhausted and I hurt and I just wanted to be left alone. Then King Candy came in and told me that he knew I saw everything that happened out in the forests. And then he told me that he could fix my glitching. All I had to do was tell him where to find you and the Evolved. He said that it was for the best to return the Evolved to their normal state." She sniffled hard, and then sobbed. "I was so worn out and scared, I just gave up and believed him and told him everything I knew."

"Oh jeeze. You looked awful that morning we were captured, but I had no idea."

"Four days! Four days I was in the Fungeon being tormented and interrogated. And then he told me that if I talked to you he wouldn't fix my pixslexia. And then they caught you."

"Vanellope...I had no idea."

She sighed. "No one has any idea about what goes on in there. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize and tell you what happened. It was my fault he found you, but I wanted you to know that he tor..." She caught her breath. "He tortured it out of me."

She got up and left.

Gloyd didn't even watch her leave, too conflicted by his emotions to know how to react. He hated her and yet felt sorry for her at the same time. It wasn't fair what had happened in the Fungeon. But it wasn't fair what had happened to any of them.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Not long after that, Gumbler appeared in the garage at the Pumpkin Pavilion where Gloyd and one of his marshmallow mechanics were working on the Kernel's long-forgotten air intake. The cookie bear waved his hand at the marshmallow, who lay down his tools and floated out of the garage. "Give us ten minutes," he called after the mechanic.

Gloyd stared after him, stunned by the simple exchange. "Is...is he evolved too?"

Gumbler nodded with all seriousness. "Two of your mechanics are."

"There must be an awful lot of Evolved out there."

The cookie bear shook his head. "Not that many actually. But we're working on it." He walked up to where Gloyd was wiping the almond oil off his hands. "I came to offer my condolences, about losing Minky and Impy."

Gloyd sighed even though he'd somehow known that's what Gumbler had come for. "Thanks," he said flatly.

"I'm sorry it happened. And that it happened to you. You're a good guy. And you made those two girls so happy. A shame it was so short-lived."

"Yeah," Gloyd responded, sinking onto a toolbox. His head hung regretfully. Tears began to seep from his eyes. "I miss them so much. We were like a little family."

The cookie bear wobbled over and took his hand. "I know. We all miss them too, those that knew them."

Gloyd picked up a wrench and twisted it against the palms of his hands, not knowing what else to say.

Gumbler's tone of voice changed. "I also came to give you a warning."

Gloyd looked up. "A warning?" Cappycorn had given him a warning. The girls had tried to as well.

"I don't know how much Minky and Impy told you, but beware of King Candy. Never trust him. Never turn your back on him."

Gloyd pouted, feeling patronized. "He had the two people I loved the most put to death. I'll never trust him! And besides, one of my fans gave me the same warning," he snapped.

"I know you're in a lot of pain, Gloyd," said Gumbler softly. "But you have to believe us."

"Well then what's up with King Candy? Why won't any of you tell me directly?" he said angrily.

Gumbler took a step back. "I won't tell you. It's best if none of the racer avatars know."

"Why? Why can't we know?!" he asked, raising his voice, and then suddenly felt nervous, as if someone might be listening.

"Please Gloyd, just trust us on this. And don't do anything foolish trying to find out. You're too valuable an ally to lose. And besides, if King Candy feels he's being investigated, he may crack down on the Evolved all the harder."

"Gumbler, what's this about?" asked Gloyd, using the bear's name to corner him. "Are you going to lead a revolution of the Evolved against King Candy?"

Gumbler laughed as he shook his head. "Gumdrops no! Someday, things will change, but until they do, my job is to keep the Evolved safe."

"You didn't keep Bandy safe. And where were you when Minky and Impy were caught?" he demanded angrily, folding his arms over his chest.

Gumbler sighed. "Bandy was impulsive and reckless. He couldn't take the hiding any longer. And me? I'm just a crunchy cookie bear. I can't do everything."

"Yeah, well just watch out that the Glitch doesn't betray you like she did us. I know it wasn't really her fault, and Candy tortured her to find out what he could, but who knows what she'll say the next time she's caught.

Gumbler tensed, and then he let out a big sigh, his shoulders sagging. "Tragic..."

Regathering himself, the bear turned to leave. "You'll never see me again, Gloyd, or any other Evolved. Just go on living as you used to. But never, ever trust King Candy." And then he was gone.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**One final chapter to "Heart of Darkness"! Hold your breath in anticipation of Chapter 12: "Closure."**

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Wreck-It Ralph _and all related concepts, characters, worlds, and events are property of Walt Disney Pictures. Original characters and story elements are property of E. Potter, writing under the pen name of Miratete.


	12. Closure

**Heart of Darkness**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 12: "Closure"**

-o-o-o-o-o-

As the years passed Gloyd's heart began to heal and the memories of Minky and Impy began to soften. He kept their things though, and when he felt strong enough to remember, he'd get out the harp and the journals and reminisce of the happy times before the end. The sound of the girls' laughter and the touch of their tiny hands would come back to him, and he would smile through his tears.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sour Bill answered Gloyd's knock on the door to the presidential office, until only recently known as King Candy's office. "Yeah, I'd like to see President Vanellope if I could."

"I'll see if she's available."

While Gloyd waited he screwed up his courage again. He had to ask. He couldn't put it off any longer.

A couple of minutes later Gloyd was ushered inside, and he approached the president's desk. She sat amidst piles of papers spread out across the carpet, looking over them and tossing plenty into a large box marked for recycling. "Ah, Gloyd!" she said on looking up and spotting him. "What brings you to my office?" She had been president only a week, but was already reorganizing the kingdom into her democracy.

"I...I wanted to talk about something. Something that happened a long time ago...if you have some time to talk now."

"A long time ago? What happened a lon..." She stopped on remembering what it had to be and a pained look washed over her face. "The two Evolved. The cabin in the forest."

"Yeah."

"Gloyd, I can't bring them back. They're gone."

"I know you can't. I wasn't going to ask if you could."

"What did you want to talk about then?"

Gloyd sat beside her on the carpet. "I never forgave you for what happened back then, when King Candy captured you and...hurt you. Made you betray us." He drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly.

"I never expected you to even talk to me again after that."

"Vanellope, I now understand now why King Candy did things that way. Why he was keeping a stranglehold on this kingdom. I figured it out a few days ago and haven't been able to think about anything since. Suddenly it made sense why he was so against the Evolved. They actually were a threat to him."

"A threat?" she asked quickly. "How could a candy-citizen be a threat to him?"

"Minky and Impy said things, and some of the others too, but they never dared to tell me outright. They knew something."

Vanellope took his hand, looking expectantly at him.

"Somehow they knew...all the Evolved knew that King Candy wasn't supposed to be there. Somehow their memories, the memories that Candy locked up, came back after evolving. And the longer they survived, the more they remembered."

Vanellope thought for a moment, looking up at the ceiling as the bitter, unwanted memories began to flow again. "That night we came to the cabin, when there were the other Evolved there, the one called me Princess. And the others all agreed. And there was that foil crown Minky and Impy had made for me."

"Somehow they knew. I just thought it was a silly little game."

"I thought they were playing too."

"I don't know how much they knew. They were always so nervous talking about King Candy. He scared them terribly." He looked over at Vanellope, who sat there with her eyes wide and her mind racing, and took a deep breath. "So I wanted to apologize, to tell you that I finally accept what happened." Timidly he reached out his hand to her. "Vanellope, I'm so sorry that I wasn't kinder to you then, or afterward—after you were caught. I've been blaming you all these years when it was Candy's fault."

She took his hand and clasped it tightly. "Thank you, Gloyd," she said in a near whisper. "That means a lot to me."

"There's something else too."

"What?"

"I wanted to ask if you would be continuing the policy of forced regeneration of the Evolved when they're found."

Her eyes widened. "Oh gosh, Gloyd. I'd never even thought about that."

"Would you stop the persecution? For their sake? For Minky and Impy's sake?"

"For their sake? Of course! Of course I will." She rose and turned rapidly to Sour Bill. "Bill! Make a note of that. I'm going to announce it at the next Random Roster Race. I'm going to revoke that horrible policy and issue pardons for all of the Evolved, if any of them remain."

"If this is to be a democracy, there has to be a vote of the people on it," said Sour Bill in his cheerless monotone.

"Then we'll have a vote. I'll just ask yay or nay tomorrow. But I know what they'll say and I think we can already print up the headlines." She pulled Gloyd to his feet. "Gloyd. I'm really sorry for what happened all those years ago, and for turning you in," she apologized. "I wasn't strong enough to resist what they were doing to me."

"Vanellope. It's okay. I forgive you." And then he reached out and embraced her. "A lot of bad things happened during his reign. We're starting over."

"Gloyd..." she whispered and hugged him back.

And when they pulled apart, they were both weeping, and seeing each other weeping they both giggled softly.

"Thank you Vanellope," he said sweeping away his tears with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Thank you for never forgetting them. You were the best thing they ever knew in their short lives."

"I never forgave King Candy for what he did." Gloyd's hand clenched into a fist.

"There are lots of things I'll never forgive him for," she sighed. And then she smiled, leaned forward, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Tomorrow, the Evolved will be free, and as long as I'm in charge of _Sugar Rush_, they'll have nothing to fear." She bounced up into her desk and made a note for herself. "I wonder if any of the Evolved we knew are still around."

Gloyd smiled back. "Thank you, Madame President."

Vanellope's eyes sparkled. "Now, unless you want to help me sort out this mess," she said, gesturing around at the piles of papers spread across the floor, "it's time you were on your way."

Gloyd giggled, took her hands for a moment across her desk, and then departed.

The past could not be re-written, but they could pick up the pieces and move on, doing better this time around. A sad time in their history would neither be forgotten nor ignored.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The End

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Thank you for reading this story. I know it was quite tragic, though not without a few moments of sunshine tucked amongst dark clouds. If you need something light and fluffy to put a smile back onto your face, read "Midnight Bliss V: Fixed For Sure." It's a quick shot of happy that always makes me giggle.**

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Wreck-It Ralph _and all related concepts, characters, worlds, and events are property of Walt Disney Pictures. Original characters and story elements are property of E. Potter, writing under the pen name of Miratete.


End file.
